Chakra Flow
|unnamed jutsu=Yes |literal english=Chakra Flow |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ryoko, Asura Uzumaki/Rebirth,Shinzou Aburame,Engetsu Hōzuki,Hisashi Hyūga, Kuresento Kappukēki, Dokuga, Yumiko,Kirigakure Saizo, Shizuka Hoshoku, Narissa Uchiha, Jinsei Rao, Fuurin,Kagato Takayanagi, Asaka, Hideyoshi Nara,Kawakami Uzumaki,Magai, Kei Yotsuki, Alvaro, Hyōkan Fusa, Kōi Fūma, Sōka Taifū, Hayazumo,Kasato Amano, Asuka Uzumaki, Ayame, Kimi Uchiha, Ikioi, Hibiki Kichiro,Yoru Uchiha, Itami Uchiha, Takashi Kazami, Koshiro, Warujie, Torei Naito,Leon Sanyu, Mokibana Toguma, Fukugi Toguma, Dorita Saki, Kane Uzumaki, Hayato Shin, Akito Otonashi, Kenji Nagakura, Gray Kazuki, Shin Takahiro, Shiki Kanō, Shun Kimoko, Kagerin Nara, Ryū Uzumaki, Hikaru Arashi, Fumiko Akimichi, Shūgetsu Hōzuki, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Aojiro, Tora Minazuki, Suīduki Hōzuki, Hoori Uzumaki, Razus Albverdich, Deidrich Albverdich, Inomi Yamanaka, Darui (Ash), Sugitani, Sutaa Safaia, Samiya, Kamahige, Kato Hatake, Senhime, Haigara Sarutobi, Sainami, Hakaze Uchiha, Fude, Aojiro/Adulthood, Atae, Saitō, Kōshū Hyūga, Hangaku, Kusagare Byakuren, Chiyome Mochizuki, Akansho Kenji Shihai-Gamen, Yoshihira, Naoto no Mikoto, Ganshi, Shūgetsu Hōzuki (Fanon Canon), Tsuki Rinku, Ace Korimachi, Muketsu/Fanon Canon, Satsuki, Amaya Uzumaki, Yuno Chōjin, Nisshō Uchiha, Shuten, Gankyō, Ameya Aoki, Josuke Baisotei |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. The user must be touching the tool to initiate chakra flow, but direct contact with the weapon is not necessary to maintain chakra flow. Similarly, techniques such as Kakuzu's Earth Release: Earth Spear, Rōshi's lava armour and A's Lightning Release Armour are used to increase close-quarter combat offence and defence by flowing chakra directly through the user's body. However, whether through an individual's body or weapon, the exact effects observed are entirely dependent upon the respective nature and amount of the chakra used. The known variations of chakra utilised include: * Wind chakra, as explained by Asuma Sarutobi, is used in order to increase the sharpness of bladed weapons, so much so that in the hands of an experienced user even small blades are capable of piercing substantial rocks easily, leading to his assertion that this chakra is unparalleled offensively in close and mid-ranged fights. This effect is achieved by utilising two opposing chakra currents, which are ground against each other in such a manner that they sharpen one another into fine pieces.Naruto chapter 317, pages 14-17 * Lightning chakra, as applied to weapons, provides an increased cutting power similar to that of wind, with the addition of inducing numbness. However, this is instead achieved by inducing high-frequency vibrations within the object. Also, when A flowed his lightning chakra directly into his own body, it was capable of electrically stimulating his nervous system. This resulted in an increase in his reaction time, raw speed, and defensive power to their utmost limits.Naruto chapter 462, page 3 * Earth chakra seemingly increases the defensive power of an object to its utmost limits, by further reinforcing the inherent properties of the material involved. However, the application of this variation has only been observed through Kakuzu flowing it directly into his own body, where it resulted both in his skin becoming as hard as diamond and an increase in the overall destructive power of his physical attacks.Naruto chapter 332, pages 11-12 * Fire chakra engulfs the desired weapon in intense localised flames, which follow the subsequent path of the object in question, incinerating anything which comes into direct contact.Naruto chapter 527, page 3 * Yin–Yang Release chakra does not conform to a single defined list of beneficial effects unlike other chakra natures, instead imitating the properties of the techniques used by the individual in question, as demonstrated by Shikamaru Nara's usage of chakra flow.Naruto chapter 332, page 17 * Advanced natures chakra can be seemingly used like the basic natures, although almost not seen or explored in the series. In manga, the only example is Rōshi's Lava Release Armour and, in anime, another example is Guren's Crystal Armour, both chakra flow techniques used through body. Asuma Sarutobi carried special Chakra Blades that were fabricated from a material that absorbed chakra easier, in order to more effectively create these unique effects, which later fell into the possession of his student, Shikamaru. He also taught Naruto Uzumaki the basics of this technique. Trivia * Although the use of chakra flow techniques have been seen throughout the series, the actual term, 'Chakra Flow', was first used by Karin in the Invasion of Pain Arc, when she observed the use of chakra flow by Killer B. * During his final battle with Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke infused a Fūma Shuriken with lightning chakra to increase its sharpness. *Although Darui has yet to show any named techniques that involves Chakra Flow, he has infused his Cleaver Sword with lightning chakra to immobilize Suigetsu Hōzuki, as well as throw a lightning-infused to break a katana that Kisame Hoshigaki was holding. References